Evil Comes in the Form of Troy!
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

Evil Comes in the Form of Troy

Chapter 1: The Nightmare

By: EvilEmmaEvans

-----------------------------------------------------

_"Why are you chasing me? What do you want?" I yelled __at __the guy that had been following me for the past month._

_"What do you think I want from you? I'm a guy! Plus, it's more fun this way, Little Emma," the guy said smirking._

_I couldn't see the top of his face, but I could see the bottom of it, and I didn't like what I saw._

_"If I knew what you wanted with me, I wouldn't have asked. Now for the LAST time, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at him._

_"But that would__ take__ the all of the fun out of following you. Now, for the absolute last time, __little__ Emma, give in or your siblings will suffer the consequences," the creep said still smirking._

_"I will NEVER give in to you, you creep!" I said as loud as I could._

_"Oh yes you will," he said coming into the light so that I could see his whole face. Now I really didn't like what I saw._

_"Why are you doing this to me Troy? I don't understand! Why would you hurt Ryan and Sharpay? I thought they were your friends?" I said starting to cry._

_"Because, they are the only things in my way to __getting to __you__ and you are what I want," Troy said coming closer to me and pinning me to the wall behind me. "Now don't move for a few minutes, I need to secure you to the wall," Troy said before shoving his tongue into my mouth._

_"I still don't understand why you want me? I thought you were going out with Gabriella?" I asked while staying still so that I d__idn'__t get hurt anymore then I already was._

_"Now, how do you want it, slow and painful or quick and painless?" Troy said after duct taping my wrists to the wall._

_"Do I even really have a choice?" I ask not looking at him._

_"Oh, you're right, Little Emma. __You don't have a choice in the matter. I get to choose what happens. And if you don't give in, your precious brother and sister get hurt," Troy said taking off my skirt & underpants and then his pants & boxers._

_"NO!" I yelled waking myself up._

I looked at the clock and it read 12:45 a.m. 'This is too early to go to Ryan or Sharpay, but maybe…'

"Emma, are you okay? We heard you screaming. What happened?" Ryan asked concern written all over his face.

"Um, Ryan, do you mind? By the look on Em's face, I don't think she wants you to hear about this just yet," Sharpay said to our brother.

"Actually Sharpay, I want both of you here, because what I have to tell you, involves the two of you, me and… Troy," I said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Okay then. First of all, are you okay?" Ryan asked concern still written all over his face.

"Yes and no," I responded.

"How can you be both Em?" Sharpay asked me clearly confused by my response.

"Well, it's simple. I was having a nightmare and I thought it was real. So I'm fine in reality, but emotionally, I'm not okay," I told Sharpay before a tear rolled down my face.

"Well, um, do you want to talk about it?" Ryan asked with a lack of anything else to say.

"I'm not entirely sure. Because, to be honest, I'm not sure if it's real or not," I said while another tear rolled down my face.

"That's easy to figure out. Where were you in your nightmare?" Sharpay asked while she came to sit on the other side of me.

"I was running along a dock by a body of water. But I'm not entirely sure what body of water it was," I said, fighting the tears back.

"Emma, are you sure you don't know where you were?" Sharpay asked while Ryan held me in his arms and gently rocked back and forth.

"I'm positive Sharpay, now stop asking me that!" I snapped at my older sister.

"Hey, Em, look at me," Ryan said tilting my head up so that I was looking into his sky blue eyes.

"What?" I asked trying to look away before tears came again.

"Emma, why won't you look at me?" Ryan asked.

"Because, when I do, I just go back to the nightmare and imagine what might happen to you both!" I said after breaking away from my brother and walking away from the bed.

"What are you talking about Emma?" Sharpay asked.

"Um, well, I… I can't say it," I said as another tear slid down my cheek.

"I'm calling Emily," Ryan said reaching for my bedroom phone.

"NO DON'T!" I exclaim.

"Why not?" Sharpay asked.

"Because, she can't know that I've been having a nightmare that involves her brother almost raping me," I said looking horror-struck.

"Okay, but we need to call someone, Em," Ryan said grabbing the phone.

"Fine, call Jason while I call Kelsi and Sharpay you can call Zeke, but this doesn't go beyond the six of us," I said getting my cell phone and hitting speed dial #3.

(A/N: Emma's speed dial will be used again in this story, so I'll fill you all in on a little background info. #1 on Emma's speed dial is Ryan; #2 on her speed dial is Sharpay; #3 on speed dial is Kelsi; #4 is Jason; #5 is Emily; #6 is Taylor; #7 is Chad; #8 is Gabriella; #9 is Mrs. Evans; and #0 is Mr. Evans. – Emma)

_"Hello?"_ Kelsi asked sleepily.

"Hey Kels, sorry about calling you so late, but I need your help," I said into the phone.

_"What's wrong?"_ Kelsi asked completely awake now.

"I had a nightmare and I need your help to try and figure it out," I said.

_"Okay, we'll be right there,"_ Kelsi said shaking someone next to her.

"We; you mean you and Jay, right?" I asked slightly panicked.

_"Yes, I mean me and Jason,"_ Kelsi said reassuring me.

"Okay, see you in few minutes," I said with a sigh of relief.

_"Okay, see ya,"_ Kelsi said before we both hung up.

"Okay, Kelsi is on her way with…" I started to say but was cut off by Ryan.

"Jason's not answering his phone," Ryan said.

"Can I finish what I was saying please?" I asked glaring at my brother.

"Yeah, sorry Em," Ryan said shrinking away from my glare.

"Thank you, Kelsi is on her way over with Jason; Shar, were you able to get a hold of Zeke?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's on his way o…" Sharpay started but was cut off by the doorbell.

"It's a good thing that mom and dad aren't home," Ryan said while Sharpay goes down to answer the door, "Em, are you going to be okay?" he asked wrapping me in a hug.

"I hope so," I said as I wrap my arms around him and just cry into his chest.

"Emma, you know that I will never let anything bad happen to you, right?" Ryan asked kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah I know, but the nightmare still seemed real," I said looking up at him with tears still in my eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------

--End Chapter 1--

(A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. In Chapter 2: Help Gets What Help Wants, you find out who was at the door and how Kelsi, Jason and Zeke will help Emma. – Emma)


	2. Chapter 2: Help Gets What Help Wants

--Evil Comes in the Form of… Troy--

--Chapter 2: Help Gets What Help Wants--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys, thanks for coming in the middle of the night," Sharpay said as Zeke, Kelsi and Jason walked in past her while she looked around outside before closing the door.

"Anything for Emma; she sounded really worried on the phone," Kelsi said as Sharpay lead the three up the stairs toward Emma's room.

"Shar, what's with the wall blocking the stairs?" Zeke asked once they stopped.

"It's to keep our dad away from the three of us," Sharpay said without looking up.

"Name?" a voice box asked.

"Sharpay Michelle Evans," Sharpay answered.

"Put you hand on the scanner," the voice said.

As Sharpay got her hand scanned, the wall's camera caught sight of Kelsi, Jason and Zeke.

"Intruders!" the voice exclaimed.

"No, they are not intruders, they're with me," Sharpay said glaring at the wall.

"Enter them into the database Shar," Ryan said from Emma's doorway.

"That will take forever Ry," Sharpay said as a door opened to let the four teenagers through.

"Before they leave, enter them into the database then," Ryan said as his sister glared at him.

"Fine, I'll enter Jason and Zeke know so that Emma can talk to Kelsi alone," Sharpay said taking hold of the shirts of both guys and pulling them toward the wall.

"Intruders!" the voice yelled again.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID WALL!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Um, Shar, are you sure about this?" Zeke asked looking worried.

"Do you want a wall to continue to call you an intruder every time it sees you?" Sharpay asked while she put Jason's info into the database.

"Name?" the voice asked Jason.

"Jason Andrew Cross," Jason replied in a calm voice.

"Put your hand on the scanner," the voice instructed.

As Jason got his hand scanned into the database, Ryan and Kelsi went into my room to talk to me about what happened in the nightmare.

"Name?" the database voice said.

"Zeke Christopher Baylor," Zeke answered with a shaky voice.

"Repeat clearly," the voice said rudely.

"Zeke Christopher Baylor," Zeke answered a little more clearly, but still with a shaky voice.

"Repeat clearly," the voice said rudely again.

"Zeke Christopher Baylor," Zeke said clearly while sending a glare at the voice box.

"Put your hand on the scanner," the voice said with what would have been a glare if it had a face toward Zeke.

"Sharpay, is this necessary?" Zeke asked while Sharpay pulled his arm toward the scanner.

"Yes," Sharpay said pushing his hand onto the scanner.

"Welcome to the Protection Database 'Jason Andrew Cross' and 'Zeke Christopher Baylor', you now have an obligation to protect 'Ryan Stephen Evans', 'Sharpay Michelle Evans' and 'Emma Elizabeth Evans' from any harm," the voice send while two mechanical hands came out of the wall and shook hands with Zeke and Jason.

"I, Jason Andrew Cross, vow here and now to do everything in my very little power to make sure no harm comes to Ryan, Sharpay or Emma Evans," Jason said as he shook hands with the mechanical hand with his left hand and put his right hand over his heart.

"Zeke, it's your turn," Sharpay and Jason said together.

"I, Zeke Christopher Baylor, vow here and now to do everything in my very little power to make sure no harm comes to Ryan, Sharpay or Emma Evans," Zeke said as he reluctantly shook hands with the mechanical hand.

-----------------------------------------------------

--Emma's Bedroom--

"Em, what exactly happened in your nightmare?" Kelsi asked while sitting next to me on my bed.

"Well, first of all, I've been having the same nightmare for the past month, and in it, Troy is chasing me, once he catches up to me, he threatens to hurt Sharpay _and_ Ryan if I didn't have sex with him and then right before I wake up, he almost rapes me," I said as I try to keep the tears from falling while Ryan wraps his arms around me and Kelsi thinks about what I just said.

"First of all, I would like to say thank you for calling me, because I know how to deal with this; if you had called anyone else, you would have found yourself in even more pain then you're currently in. I've never told anyone else except Jason about this; 2 months ago, I had the exact same thing happen to me. Troy would chase me down a dock and then almost rape me, and then I would wake up. The nightmare stopped after a month of it happening. So, here's what you do, from now on, have Ryan sleep wit you and stay away from the Bolton residence. If you want to hang out with Emily, have here come over here; if you and Emily are together, make sure Jason, Zeke _and_ Ryan are with you, as a matter of fact, have Zeke, Jason and Ryan with you 24/7 for as long as it takes for the nightmare to end. For as long as it takes, Ryan will sleep with you, and Sharpay, Jason, Zeke and I will stay in here with you. We will make sure that you have someone with you at all times, going to school, going from class-to-class, to lunch and back home. Trust me, Troy will eventually stop stalking you, but we do have to be careful, we never know who he will move onto next," Kelsi said once Sharpay, Jason and Zeke came back into the room.

"Okay, Zeke, can you go make something comforting to eat and make enough for all six of us," Sharpay said as she sat down on the other side of Ryan as he helped me into bed.

(A/N: I'm sure that some of you might have gotten the wrong idea or picture in your heads about what was just said. Let me explain, Emma needs someone [Ryan who really cares about her to stay by her side at night to make sure she doesn't get hurt. And since Ryan and Emma are boyfriend/girlfriend as well as brother/sister, Ryan really does care about her. So get the extremely disturbing thoughts out of your heads and try to put yourself in the mindset of Ryan if you're a guy or Emma if you are a girl. – Emma)

"Okay, here you go, I made some crème brûlée for everyone," Zeke said as he brought a big container of crème brûlée into the room.

"How did you make it so quickly?" Jason asked while he took a spoon from Zeke.

"I was awake when Sharpay called me and I was already making it, so I brought it with me and just heated it up real quickly," Zeke explained while he passed spoons around to everyone.

"Thank you Zeke," Emma said half-smiling up at him.

"No problem," Zeke said as he, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan and I all started to fall asleep.

_'Hopefully I get through the rest of the night with no more nightmares.'_ I thought to myself.

-----------------------------------------------------

--End Chapter 2--

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will update the story soon. Please read Chapter 3: Revenge is a Glorious Thing. – Emma)


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge is a Glorious Thing

--Evil Comes in the Form of… Troy--

--Chapter 3: Revenge is a Glorious Thing--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

-----------------------------------------------------

_Recap:_

_'_Hopefully I get through the rest of the night with no more nightmares.' _I thought to myself._

-----------------------------------------------------

"Emma, Emma wake up, it's time for school," Ryan said softly shaking me awake.

"What time is it?" I asked turning over to look at him.

"Time for you to get up and get ready for school," Ryan said kissing my forehead lightly before getting up and leaving the room.

"Kelsi, did you go to school the first day after telling Jason about this?" I asked my friend.

"No, I actually got sick just thinking about it," Kelsi said standing up and putting a hand on my forehead.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking up at her.

"Um, Emma, do you feel okay?" Kelsi asked while looking toward Sharpay.

"I am over heating a little bit, why?" I asked looking from Kelsi to Sharpay and back.

"You have a fever Em," Sharpay said while walking into the bathroom to get a wet towel.

"So are you guys saying that I'm not going to school today?" I asked.

"That is exactly what we're saying," Kelsi said giving me a reassuring smile.

"But isn't this what he's expecting?" I asked looking Kelsi straight in the eye.

"Not really, because we think that he has no clue what he's doing," Sharpay answered handing me the cool towel.

"I was asking Kelsi but thanks anyway and thanks for the towel," I said to Sharpay while putting the towel on my forehead.

"No problem," Sharpay said.

"Look, Em, we are all going to stay here today and make sure you're okay, but we are going to need you to help us plot revenge against him, okay?" Kelsi asked while sitting down next to me on the bed and giving me a hug.

"Okay, um is someone going to let the boys back in?" I asked looking at the door after returning the hug.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," Sharpay said walking to the door.

"So what kind of revenge do we want to pay him back with?" I asked Kelsi.

"I'm not sure quite yet," Kelsi told me smirking.

"I've rubbed off on you too much, haven't I?" I asked smiling at my best friend.

"Yeah you have," Kelsi said laughing.

(A/N: Kelsi is only one of Emma's best friends. Her other best friend is Emily Bolton, but of course, since the whole problem in this story involves Troy, Emily wouldn't be a lot of help to Emma. So, since I mentioned in one of the other chapters that Kelsi went through all of this a month before Emma started going through it, Kelsi is the only one for Emma to turn to for help. – Emma)

-----------------------------------------------------

--Kitchen--

"Hey guys, we have a small problem," Sharpay said walking into the kitchen.

"What's wrong? Is Emma hurt? Is she alright? Why are you just staring at me Sharpay?" Ryan asked with a worried look on his face.

"Ryan, do you realize how often you annoy me to tears?" Sharpay asked rolling her eyes and turning toward Zeke.

"Can you answer my questions then?" Ryan asked glaring at Sharpay.

"She's fine, she just has a fever and we all have to stay home to make sure she's okay," Sharpay said returning the glare before turning back toward Zeke, "Zeke, can you please make something for Emma to have for breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll bring it up to her when it's ready," Zeke said smiling and giving Sharpay a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Zeke, oh and Ryan ask me four questions in a row without giving me a chance to answer any of them ever again, you'll be in a world of pain," Sharpay said.

"Whatever, I'm going upstairs to talk to her and don't try to stop me," Ryan said in a threatening voice.

"I'll join you," Jason said following Ryan as he left the kitchen.

"We're all alone in the kitchen, that probably wasn't such a good idea on their part," Sharpay said smiling at Zeke.

"It wouldn't have been a good idea if I didn't have to make breakfast for your sister, but since I do, you get to help me make breakfast for your sister," Zeke said as he got out the ingredients to make pancakes and French toast.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" Sharpay asked.

-----------------------------------------------------

--Back in Emma's Room--

"Did you ever tell your parents about what happened?" I asked Kelsi as Ryan and Jason walked into the room.

"I didn't want to at first, but, after a while, Jason was able to convince me to tell them and so I did but they didn't believe me," Kelsi said.

"What happened?" I asked while Ryan sat down on the bed next to me and Jason sat on the other side of Kelsi.

"Well, they disowned me after thinking I made it up because they think I'm a slut, and then I had to move out, so Jason moved out as well, so now we share an apartment a few blocks away," Kelsi said.

"That's not good," Ryan said.

"Well the first part's not good, but the last part sounds fine," I said giving Kelsi a reassuring hug.

"And for the record Kels, you are definitely not a slut," Jason said pulling her into his lap.

"Hey, no PDA!" Sharpay said walking into the room.

"Make us stop," Jason said simply giving Kelsi a kiss.

"Okay, really, you two need to stop," Zeke said walking into the room behind Sharpay with a huge tray topped with a stack of six plates, six glasses, six forks, six knives, six spoons and a whole lot of food.

"Wow, that's a lot of food," Ryan said while Zeke set the tray down on the table in the corner.

"I hate to have to do this, who's going to call the school?" I asked looking around.

"Why don't you do it?" Sharpay asked in return.

"I can't call, I'm only sixteen, you and Ryan are going to be seventeen tomorrow, then Zeke, Kelsi and Jason are already seventeen, so someone besides me has to call the school," I said glaring at Sharpay for even suggesting that I call the school.

"I'll call, besides, even if she was old enough Sharpay, she's sick so she shouldn't have to call," Zeke said getting up and heading to the phone.

-----------------------------------------------------

--Later that Day--

"Okay, so we have a plan of revenge against Troy," Kelsi said coming into my room followed by Jason, Zeke and Sharpay.

"Wow, thanks for including us," Ryan said putting an arm around my shoulders.

"How about we plan and then you two approve or disapprove of the plan," Jason said coming to Kelsi's defense.

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

"We have him arrested, for stalking and 2 attempted rapes," Sharpay said.

"But those were just nightmares, we have no clue whether or not he was actually stalking Kelsi or I or if he really tried to rape either one; the cops can't arrest someone without probable cause, and we have nothing to give them for an arrest," I said in which Ryan nodded to.

"The police can only hold someone for a few days and then they have to be charged with something or else they have to let the person go," Ryan concluded.

Right after Ryan finished talking the door bell rang.

-----------------------------------------------------

--End Chapter 3--

(A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter, and I'm sorry for the long wait. Sorry, also, for the cliffhanger. I promise that 'Chapter 4: Revenge Takes a Turn for the Worse' will be the last chapter of the story, unless it starts getting too long. Stay tuned for the next and final chapter of 'Evil Comes in the Form of… Troy'. – Emma)


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge Turns to the Worse

--Evil Comes in the Form of… Troy--

--Chapter 4: Revenge Takes a Turn for the Worse--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

-----------------------------------------------------

_Recap:_

_"The police can only hold someone for a few days and then they have to be charged with something or else they have to let the person go," Ryan concluded._

_Right after Ryan finished talking the door bell rang._

-----------------------------------------------------

"I'll get it," Zeke said.

"Who do you think it is?" Jason asked.

"I don't know," Ryan answered.

"Um, Kelsi, look over at the window, but don't completely turn your head," I said directing her attention toward the window.

"Is that who I think it is?" Kelsi asked.

"That depends, who do you think it is?" I asked.

"I think its Emily, but she would never sneak up to your window," Kelsi said.

"Well you're right on both accounts," I said.

"Are you an Evans?" a muffled voice from downstairs.

"No, but I'm a friend of the Evans'," Zeke answered.

"Are there any other people here who are not Evans'?" a second voice asked.

"Yeah, they're upstairs, I'll go get them," Zeke said.

"No, you stay here, and call them down," the first voice instructed.

"I have a feeling that the police are downstairs," Jason said in an undertone.

"Jason, Kelsi can you two come down here please," Zeke called.

"Don't go, guys," I said.

"Why not?" Jason asked not moving.

"Because, the minute you two leave, Troy's coming in here and it won't be a good idea for the three of us to be alone with him," I said with fear in my eyes and voice.

"Okay, but the police want to talk to us," Kelsi said looking worried.

"They're only here because Troy asked them to be, so the minute you two go down there, they'll arrest both of you as well as Zeke," Ryan said.

"You two have to go," Emily said coming into the room from the window.

"Were not leaving Emma," Jason said coming over to me and putting his arms around me in a protective brother sort of way.

"You have to go, or else Troy will be really mad," Emily warned.

"We're not leaving Emily," Kelsi said.

"Zeke, get back up here, now!" Sharpay yelled.

"Sorry, boys," Zeke said closing the front door.

"No, bring them with you Zeke!" Ryan yelled.

"Okay, come on in," Zeke said opening the door again.

"Emily, are you okay?" I asked looking worried.

"I can't keep this in any longer; Emma, Kelsi, not only did he stalk the two of you both for a month and he attempted to rape both of you, but he did something even worse to me, he actually raped me, so until Troy gets arrested, I have to do whatever he says," Emily said with a frown.

"Emily, why are they still in here and why is Zeke back in here?" Troy asked coming into the room.

"Excuse me, officers, could you possibly arrest this guy right here?" Sharpay asked pointing toward Troy.

"We can't arrest him without probable cause, Ms. Evans," the first officer said.

"How about stalking, two attempted rapes and an actually rape?" Zeke asked.

"Who did he stalk?" the second officer asked.

"The two of us," Kelsi said pointing to the two of us.

"Who were the two attempted rapes on?" the first officer asked.

"The two of us," I said pointing to Kelsi and me.

"And last but not least, who did he rape?" the second officer asked.

"Me," Emily said.

"Okay, you under arrest of the stalking and attempted rapes of Kelsi Neilson and Emma Evans and the rape of Emily Bolton. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a case of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be given to you by the state of New Mexico," the first officer said handcuffing Troy.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about him stalking anyone anymore," Jason said.

"Hey, why are arresting my best friend?" Chad said from the front yard.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Taylor asked Troy.

"SWEETIE!? TAYLOR! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY GIRLFRIEND?" Chad yelled.

"Sorry, but once I found out that you were cheating on me with Emily, I started cheating on you with Troy," Taylor said as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh and Mr. Danforth, Mr. Bolton here stalked and attempted to rape Ms. Neilson and Ms. Emma Evans and raped Ms. Bolton," one of the officers said.

"Ms. McKessie, did you know about any of this?" the other officer asked.

"No officer, I didn't know," Taylor said.

"HE WHAT!?" Chad yelled running into the house.

"Chad, calm down please!" Emily said trying to calming him down.

"We don't have to deal with him again until the trial," Sharpay said.

"What trial?" Chad asked.

"The trial that will prosecute him for what he did," Zeke said.

"Oh, that trial," Chad said as he gave Emily a reassuring hug.

-----------------------------------------------------

--End Chapter 4--

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and story. Please click on my penname so you can read my other stories. And don't forget to review. – Emma)


End file.
